


Give Yourself

by Amazonianbibliophile



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazonianbibliophile/pseuds/Amazonianbibliophile
Summary: From the Tumblr archives.
Relationships: Xiang Hao Ting/Yu Xi Gu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	Give Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thought I would add to the 5 HIStory3:MODC fics on here :)

“When will you give yourself to me?” Hao Ting murmurs against the salty skin of Xi Gu’s nape.

He feels his lover’s body quake at his words.

They have not learned their lesson yet. Not today, not when they are yet again at Hao Ting’s house. Hao Ting’s parents are out of town and he’s invited his boyfriend over under the pretext of searching through university programs together.

They are alone. No parents. Even Hao Ting’s sister is out on some errand likely manufactured by her devious brother.

Xi Gu notes with trepidation the glee in Hao Ting‘s eyes as he firmly shuts his bedroom door and pushes the lock in, effectively shielding them for the outside world. Perhaps they have learned some things.

Xi Gu resumes his usual spot on his boyfriend’s lap to browse through university programs for Hao Ting but the sly fox has other plans. He is wearing at Xi Gu’s determination, one rough shoulder-bite and wet neck kiss at a time.

Xi Gu scolds Hao Ting for his lack of attention. In response, Hao Ting declares his future aspirations for their relationship. Hearing his boyfriend enthusiastically describe his intentions for them to live together during college, closer to Xi Gu’s university of course, and that he does not mind commuting over an hour to attend his own classes, was too much for Xi Gu’s fragile heart. Before Hao Ting, he never knew the depths of his heart, that it could love someone without restraint. 

The secret part of Xi Gu that had been alone for so long and desperate for a family was deeply sated by Hao Ting’s words. He didn’t know what their future would bring but to have someone who just wanted to be there for him—-be his rock, lit a fire deep within his stomach. He was doomed to give in to his needy lover. Xi Gu found himself reaching for his lover to steal a slow and tender kiss.

Hao Ting responds by hoisting his lover off his lap, moving his lithe body onto the reading table. What started as loving pecks quickly delves into deeper kisses between the two young men. Hao Ting slips his tongue in Xi Gu’s mouth, thrusting it in a lewd manner while his hands roam freely. Xi Gu bites back a moan, overwhelmed by the eroticism of his boyfriend’s movements.

“I want you,” Hao Ting mumbled while caressing his hands across Xi Gu’s back. Suddenly Xi Gu feels strong hands grip his inner thighs and his legs being split wide and hips pulled flush against Hao Ting’s hard abs. As Hao Ting grinds their bodies together, Xi Gu is shocked to feel Hao Ting’s solid erection against his thigh.

“When?” Hao Ting’s hands reach for his ass and sensually squeezes it. Xi Gu’s erupting moan is muffled against his lover’s neck.

An insistent honeyed baritone reverberates against his ear, “I really want you. Don’t you want me?” 

“Not here!” Xi Gu’s voice sounds reluctant and scandalized even to his own ears. Internally, he is surprised that he is more concerned about whether he was ready to be penetrated by his boyfriend than the possibility of getting caught again by Hao Ting’s parents.

Hao Ting’s movements turned frantic, getting off on the friction of rubbing his erect cock against Xi Gu’s leg.

Xi Gu felt a hand snake between their bodies. The hand cupped his clothed manhood, eliciting a breathy groan from Xi Gu. He realized his eyes were closed and opened them to see Hao Ting gaze at him in wonderment.

“You’re so sexy,” nibbling on his ears and neck, Hao Ting slipped his hands beneath his pants and boxers to stroke his naked cock.

They were both spiralling out of control. The room is a blend of whimpers and deep moans signalling each boy’s closeness to completion.

Remembering the disappointment in Aunty’s face the last time they were caught, Xi Gu pushes Hao Ting away by his shoulder despite his traitorous hips still rubbing against Hao Ting’s hard stomach.

“No.”

At his words, Xi Gu feels the weight of his boyfriend’s body immediately lift off his. Hao Ting backs up against the window, the details of his handsome face disappear against the blinding sunlight leaving visible only the darkened form of his body. His loose gym shorts were tented. Xi Gu allowed himself to take in his lover’s body as he tried to settle his rapid-beating heart.

Through slit eyes, Xi Gu saw his little devil lick his lips as he squeezed himself through his shorts, the gesture full of sinful promise and dark intentions.

Then Hao Ting approached him. This time he leaned into Xi Gu’s space, a breath away, tilting his head as if to whisper into his ears. Bracing himself for more explicit rumbles, Xi Gu is shocked when large hands tucked his naked manhood back into his pants. 

“Stop tempting me.” With a peck, Hao Ting enters the bathroom.

Rubbing his face in hands, Xi Gu wondered what he will say the next time his boyfriend asks for his body. Based on the throbbing member between his legs, he knew his body wants to say yes, but as he catches his gangly reflection in the window, he feels his heart clench in fear.


End file.
